


Five Wishes

by BriaPia



Series: A Genie’s Wish [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Genie! Yuuri, M/M, Mention of Minor Character Death, POV Yuuri Katsuki, Romance, Skater Victor Nikiforov, mention of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriaPia/pseuds/BriaPia
Summary: Four times, with a broken heart, that Yuuri wished he wasn’t a genie. One time, with a mended heart, that he wished he was.





	Five Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This idea came to me a few days back and I knew I needed to write it. Hope you guys like it. 
> 
> This as been once again beta’d by the amazing [WarriorNun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun).

The first time Yuuri wished he had never become a genie was with his third master. The man had been a Spanish merchant, sailing to the new world. In one of his travels, he found his pendant and Yuuri was bound to serve him just like any other master before him. 

Enrique, his name was, a middle aged man that- for the time he was living- could have been considered an honest, respectable spice merchant (If Yuuri ignored the fact of how he got those spices on the first place). When he first showed up to the man, he was lucky Enrique didn't try to call a priest on him. 

Looking at what the man did, Yuuri thought it was going to be as easy as granting him a way for his business to prosper. But the man had other desires, deep inside his heart, vengeance and retribution were what the man was truly looking for. 

A few years ago, his wife had fallen ill while he was still on the new continent, he had tried to go onboard the first ship back to Spain. But the governor hadn't allowed that, forcing him to miss seeing her for one last time. The resentment for the said man never went away.

“Please, Master,” Yuuri begged, tears trying to come out of his eyes as the pain became hard to bear. “It’s not too late, you can still have a change of heart, and I will accompany you through that and beyond.” 

Yuuri pleaded with Enrique to stop many times telling him, again and again, that nothing good would come out of his desire to make the other man pay. But every time he tried was a time Enrique would wish nonetheless for something terrible to fall upon the governor. 

Every time magic would unwillingly pour out of Yuuri’s body to grant the wishes Enrique demanded, he would feel extreme pain as his bracelet would burn his wrists and take away all his energy. 

“Little Yuuri,” Enrique once said, voice full of sorrow as he looked at Yuuri’s state after the last wish he had granted him that day, “I know you must not have the best opinion of myself, and I greatly apologize for all the suffering I've put you through. But one day you might fall in love with someone, and God forbids something happens to that person, nonetheless, at that moment you'll understand why I can't go back from this.” 

At that moment Yuuri couldn't understand Enrique, he only wanted everything to end soon, so he wouldn't have to inflict more sorrow towards the governor, so the pain would just _stop._

It all ended a few months later when the governor was accused of heresy and conspiracy against the crown, being sentenced to death. That was the time Yuuri hurt the most.

He would later realize that from that time his magic would always linger with pain every time he was to use it. _A fit punishment for someone like me,_ Yuuri thought, once he realized as he was granting another wish for a new master. 

Yuuri never knew what happened to Enrique but he knew that no man could truly find peace and fulfilment by causing another one pain, as Minako always said, magic always comes with a price. Yuuri could only hope that Enrique’s final destiny wouldn't come with so much despair as he had caused to the governor. 

He never really understood Enrique’s need for vengeance. He did understand, much later after he met Viktor, the fierce need for protecting someone that was so beloved to him. He would do anything for Viktor, probably wouldn't be able to cope if something happened to the man. Nevertheless, he wouldn't wish upon anyone what he did to the governor. 

\------------------–------------------

The second time it happened Yuuri was in England, on the heart of the industrial revolution. A little girl named Anna, no older than 10 and with beautiful golden locks that cascaded down her back, had found his pendant on a lake at the skirts of her state. 

As single child born in wealth, she only wanted a true friend to play with who wouldn't make her practice the piano or forced her to act with the decorum expected of a lady of her state. Yuuri gladly complied to her wishes, for the first time it didn't feel as an obligation he was forced to comply but as an activity he would do without thinking about it twice.

Mr. Yuu the great wizard, she would call him, it brought Yuuri so much joy that he secretly wished he could stay with her for a long time. He hadn't had many masters after Enrique, and none of them had wished for things he would be repulsed to grant, but the constant worry of maybe one of them wishing for something awful had taken a toll on him. With Anna, Yuuri knew he could relax and enjoy the time he had with her. 

“What does my lady wanted to do today?” Yuuri would ask playfully, picking up Anna and spinning them around her room, the uncontrollable laughter of the child would make Yuuri’s heart soar with happiness. “I've heard my lady has been behaving excellent towards her mother and father, so what do you wish for your humble wizard to grant this time?” 

“I wish to fly with the fairies!” Anna blurted out. 

And so they did, fairies wouldn't always be so receptive to strangers, but Yuuri wasn't an experienced genie for nothing, and he was determined to make Anna happy, she deserved the world. He made them both appear at the center of a nearby forest and with his magic he called upon the little beings, no time passed until small bundles of light from all different colors started to show themselves. 

Anna was ecstatic, pointing at them with the biggest, purest smile full of wonderment and awe. Yuuri then held her close to his body and lifted them both from the ground, gaining an excited squeak from his companion as they navigated through the dense forest alongside the fairies. 

Those were one of Yuuri’s fondest memories of his time as a genie.

It all came to a sudden end when Anna’s mother fell ill, tuberculosis the medic had said, at an advanced stage where nothing could be done for her. 

Anna locked herself on her room, crying for days to no end, wishing again and again that Yuuri would cure his mother. But how could Yuuri explain to this little girl that there were things even magic couldn't accomplish? How could Yuuri explain that death was inevitable even for magical beings? The little girl’s heart would just be shattered and Yuuri couldn't do anything about it. 

He had thought nothing worst could happen but then Anna’s true wish became clear to Yuuri. She did wish for someone to be with her, but ultimately the someone she wished for wasn't just a random person, but their parents. Unable to grant the wish that would lead to her heart content Yuuri knew it was only a matter of a short time before he had to leave Anna behind. 

Yuuri never hated himself more about not being able to stay with someone he cared deeply about. Anna was suffering, she needed a friend to be with her. Why couldn't it be him? Her wish hadn’t been granted why doesn't she get a second chance? 

With his last strength, edges of his vision blurred and finding it hard to keep himself standing, he begged Anna to make a final wish. He remembered one conversation when she confided she had always wanted a dog but mother and father had denied her request. Well, he could grant her that at least, a dog before he would inevitably have to part from her side. 

“I wish for a puppy,” Anna whispered, voice hoarse and spent because of her crying. 

This one hurt too, a lot, probably because he was on the verge of not being Anna’s genie anymore, but Yuuri gritted his teeth and concentrated hard on her last wish.

The last thing he heard were the small barks of a brown poodle cuddling and liking Anna’s face, a small smile appeared on the girl’s face before everything went dark.

\------------------–------------------

The third time it happened was too close after the second one for Yuuri’s comfort. 

It was in the middle of a war that his new master found his vessel. Yuuri had lived long enough to witness many atrocities that humans did to one another, but this one, this one was on a whole new level of cruelty. 

New weapons created with the sole purpose of causing the greatest damage in the shortest time possible, whole nations under the power of a soulless man, rumors of entire races of people stripped from their freedom and thrown away to their worst nightmares. 

His master, Billy, was a 17-year-old boy from America. War propaganda did what it was supposed to do with him and made him grow a sense of mislead patriotism that was hard to combat. 

In they boy’s words “I’m here to serve my country and put bullets through those damn Nazi heads.” 

Yuuri first reaction was shock, how could a boy said those things like if it was nothing? His second reaction was to pity the boy, maybe a few years back he would have wished to find girl and start a family as soon as possible, maybe he would have wished to be a popular musician or a film star. Maybe, were he a few years older, he would have wished for him to be back home as soon as possible, or to end this hell as soon as possible. 

But now Billy just wanted to serve his country, and in order to do so, he wanted to become an accomplished military man. And so he wished and so Yuuri complied. 

“I wish to be able to shoot at my target in this campaign.” 

“I wish I could throw this grenade and that it lands right at those bastards’ trench.”

“I wish for more bullets.” 

“I wish to take more lives.”

Billy became a skilled shooter, able to hit his target even in the most difficult circumstances. Hawkeye his comrades called him, and Billy was proud of his accomplishments, even if it meant he had sacrificed part of his humanity to achieve it. 

At this point, Yuuri was just tired, he was in constant suffering from the increasingly painful burns at his wrist, he barely got to sleep and began to realize that sometimes events would happen in front of him that he would not have recollection after. 

This detachment would have worried Yuuri in the past, but now more than ever, he just wished he wouldn't have to be a genie. If he had never become one he wouldn't have live long enough to see what people were doing to one another. 

His time with Billy soon took a turn to the unexpected, a landmine poorly positioned was what caused an early retirement from the field for the poor boy. After all, what use does a badly wounded soldier has for the army? 

Condecorated with a medal Yuuri couldn't be bothered to remember, and with Yuuri’s magic, Billy was able to arrive back to America sooner than many others would have. But the boy, now 18 years old, was not happy. 

What those posters never told was how gruesome the war can be, how the nightmares would follow after, the faces of those who were killed or the ones that were badly wounded right beside someone. How the pain of a ghost limb felt as real as if it was still there. The screams, the never-ending noise, the wails of dying men, it didn’t go away just because Billy did. 

Billy never got his wish either, it wasn't impossible but Billy needed to wait for the war to end if he ever expected to receive recognition of what he did in the name of his country. Little Billy, no more than a child, never got that chance. Alcohol took him before the war was finished. 

\------------------–------------------

The fourth time might have not being because of a big scaled world event or because of the passed of a dear one but it doesn't mean it didn't hurt Yuuri any less. 

He was in Chicago, once again, he had finally granted the final wish of his current master, a feat that any other time would have made Yuuri relaxed with the knowledge he was finally free for how long it took until another person were to find his pendant. 

This time was different, this time he had met Viktor, fallen in love so hard with the man that the sole notion of not seeing him again cracked Yuuri’s heart. And granting his master final request meant just that, losing Viktor forever. 

He would not remember how he had felt for Yuuri, he would not remember having a relationship with him, he wouldn't even remember anything about his time with Yuuri. 

Yuuri was in despair, the moment he felt Semiónov signing the contract was the moment he knew, his time was up. 

This was beyond unfair, Yuuri had witnessed and lived several lifespans worth of suffering. Enrique, Anna, Billy, and so many more that had gotten his fragile heart broken. 

“Why can't I have this one thing?!” He screamed in Semiónov’s room, as he tried to tear his bracelets off of him. “Please, just Viktor, just let me have Viktor, I’ll never ask for anything else,” he continued, falling to his knees, tears running down his cheeks and neck. 

His vision was becoming blurry, from the tears or the early pull of his vessel Yuuri didn't know. He wasn't going to risk it though, so he ran towards Viktor’s room, hoping that the man would open the door. He needed to see Viktor one last time, maybe if he tried hard enough the other man wouldn't forget him. He banged on the door until it opened. 

“My love, what happened to you?" Viktor asked, as Yuuri looked up he could see the evident worry showing on Viktor’s face. 

”Please, Viktor, I love you...I love you so much, never forget that please." Yuuri spoke, launching himself at Viktor and grabbing him tightly. _Please, please, please, let it work, don’t let him forget me, please!_ Yuuri thought desperately, he knew it was almost a lost cause but he refused to believe his and Viktor’s story was about to end. 

He didn’t remember what exactly happened after that, Viktor kept talking, trying to reassure him, to appease him. But Yuuri couldn't hear the sweet words coming from Viktor’s mouth, the pull to his pendant getting stronger as the minutes passed. 

He was dimly aware of Viktor laying them on the bed, pressing Yuuri close against his body and trying to comfort him psychically this time. But the pull never ceased, sooner than later Yuuri was unable to keep himself awake. 

Viktor’s warm embrace and melodious voice the last thing he registered before succumbing to the pendant’s magic. 

\------------------–------------------

The one time Yuuri wished he had his powers came as unexpectedly as he could ever guess. After getting back his memories he couldn't be more elated to have found Viktor once again, even more so when at the time that happened they didn't have any recollection of who they were and they still fell in love once again. 

But having his memories back implicated that so many times Yuuri went to flicker his wrists to try to appear in one place, only to then realize that he wouldn't be able to do what he had done for so my centuries. 

That's how Viktor found him one day, at the middle of the kitchen, halfway through cooking dinner and looking at the palms of his hands. 

“Did something happened, my love?” Viktor asked softly as he placed his arms around Yuuri’s waist and brought him close to his chest. 

“I did it again,” Yuuri said, relaxing against Viktor, “We forgot to buy more milk and when I realized I just tried to appear at the back of the store but…” 

Softly Giggling Viktor placed a kiss at the back of his head. “Well, there’s a simple solution to that, my sun. I guess is time for your first driving lesson.” 

“My... What?” Yuuri hesitated, not sure how to reply to Viktor’s offering.

He had never tried to drive before. The thought of doing it made him anxious, so many rules and steps to follow, what if he did something wrong and ended up having an accident? 

“I’m not sure that's a good idea,” Yuuri finally stated, “What if something bad happens?”

“Come on, it will be fun!” Viktor encourage him, eyes wide and full of excitement “I can be you teacher and I'm sure you’ll be great at it.” 

And how could Yuuri refuse Viktor when he was talking to him like that? “Okay, I guess we could do it?” 

“Yes! Let's go!” Viktor said as he grabbed his hand, pressed a small kiss against his lips and led Yuuri outside their home.

After several failed attempts at trying to make Yuuri learn how to use the car clutch along with the accelerator, they ended up going to the store, only that Viktor was the one who drove them there. 

Yuuri sat on the copilot seat, small pout on his lips and wishing he could be a genie, just for a few seconds, to be able to go to the store and back. Viktor kept reassuring him that not everyone was able to get it in their first try but he was sure Yuuri was going to learn just fine. 

“And even if you don't, Yura, I’ll be by your side driving us wherever we need.” 

And, by the end, wasn't that all that matter? Smiling and pressing a small kiss on Viktor's shoulder, Yuuri thought how he would not min trading anything in the word just to be allowed to stay close to Viktor. 

After all, what was a genie’s magic compared to the feeling of being with one’s true love?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to my Tumblr:[@briapia95](https://briapia95.tumblr.com)


End file.
